Unexpected Opportunities
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What happens when an unexpected opportunity falls into Rossi's lap? As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds. Co-written with Tonnie.
1. Chapter 1

David Rossi's bitching and moaning could be heard all over the BAU's offices. Looking at the peacemaker of the BAU, Morgan said in a pleading voice, "Jayje, you gotta do something! Come on!"

"Send Emily," JJ said, shaking her long blond hair.

"Tried it. He asked her about her mother," Morgan said with a shake of his bald head.

"Garcia, then," JJ replied patiently.

"He threatened to cut off her trolls heads if she came in his office one more time," Morgan retorted.

"Reid?"

Morgan's only response to that suggestion was a disbelieving look.

Catching his eyes, JJ shrugged. "Okay, stupid, I know. What about Hotch?"

"He threw a lamp at him," Morgan said sadly.

Biting back a giggle, JJ strangled out, "A lamp?"

"Yeah, Hotch told me he wasn't going back near the Chief until either he got back from the damn lecture or his funeral, whichever came first. And between you and me, I think Hotch was hoping for the funeral!"

"Well, what about you, Morgan?" JJ asked, frustrated.

Pointing to his face, Morgan asked, "Do you see this face? The strong cheekbones, the perfect nose…ain't know way I'm chancing this," he said gesturing at his face, "for that," he said pointing at Rossi's closed office door through which more audible curses could be heard.

"Morgan-," JJ whined.

"Look, I know you guys haven't talked much since that case last week when you fought the whole time, but…"

"Oh, you mean that case where he overrode my authority, doubted my abilities, and basically dogged my every step?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"You were too close, Jayje," Morgan said quietly. "You knew one of those rape victims. Hell, she was your college roommate. And, in case you've somehow forgotten, you love Rossi."

"Shut up, Morgan!" JJ hissed. "I do not! I care about him just the normal amount. Or I did, up until he decided to treat me like a brainless blonde on the last case!"

Rolling his eyes, the handsome black man tried again. "Jayje, babe, that man was TRYING to protect you! He was trying to help you!"

"Even if that's true, I don't need protection!"

"Christ, girl, we all need protection sometimes. We all need help! And, right now, the man you LOVE needs your HELP! He'll listen to you, Jayje, or at least he won't threaten YOU with bodily harm. Either way, someone has gotta get him to ease up. Interns are threatening to quit!"

"They are not," Jayje snorted.

"Oh really?" Morgan asked, picking up a sheet of paper and proceeding to read from it. "Beverly Rains, Paul Smalls, Ashley Britt-".

"What the hell is that?" JJ asked cutting him off.

"Oh, this?" Morgan asked, holding up the paper. "This is the petition being circulated among the interns asking Strauss to reprimand Rossi for his treatment of the unpaid labor."

"You're kidding," JJ gasped, snatching the sheet away from him and scanning it. "Good God! You were serious!"

"As a heart attack. You gotta go talk to him, JJ. Look, he's pissed about this lecture thing. But, honestly, he's been in a mood ever since you started avoiding him and only speaking to him when you had to. Look, girl, if you're doing it to guard your heart then that's one thing. That I can get. But, if you're doing it because you're pissed about the case….listen, he did it for your own good. You KNOW you were out of control….talking to the local cops like you did. If he hadn't done something, Em or I would have. And, better for Rossi to rein you in than Hotch, if you ask me."

Swallowing, JJ looked guiltily away. She HAD been out of control and was damn lucky she hadn't been formally reprimanded for her behavior. Putting the petition back on Morgan's desk, JJ asked, "Why is he so angry about this lecture anyway? It isn't like he hasn't given them before."

"Smart money is on the fact that Strauss didn't ask him to do it, she ordered him to do it," Morgan said, breathing a silent sigh of relief when it appeared he was actually getting somewhere with the petite woman.

"Strauss ORDERED him to do it? Rossi writes his own ticket. Has from the start," JJ said confused.

"I don't know the details, Jayje. But I did go on a date with Strauss' new assistant last night and she was a witness to the entire conversation. Evidently, Rossi owed Strauss a favor for something and this is her chosen form for payback."

"Huh. Even if I wanted to go up there and-…what am I supposed to go up there and say, Morgan?"

"Weeelllll….he does need an assistant to go on this trip with him," Morgan said in a small voice.

"You want me to offer to go WITH him? Are you nuts?" JJ squeaked.

"It's not like anybody else is gonna volunteer for this. Listen to him!" Morgan said, pointing to Rossi's door again where a string of four letter words and a loud crash had just sounded.

"Crap," JJ muttered.

"JJ, did you ever think that maybe you could take this time to try and tell him how you feel about him," Morgan said softly. "You might find that the feeling is reciprocated."

"Morgan-,"

"I'm just saying that you deserve to be happy."

"Rossi isn't known for lasting relationships. David Rossi is, however, known for one night stands and affairs. I couldn't handle that. You know I couldn't. Being one in a line? That's not me, Morgan."

"JJ, how many one night stands or affairs have you seen the guy have since he's been back?"

"He's fifteen years my senior and a superior," JJ reasoned.

"He's a co-worker, Jayje, not a superior. And, maybe that age difference means he's learned a thing or two not to do in a relationship. You, my fabulous friend, are making excuses."

"It could never work," JJ said quietly.

"You're scared," Morgan accused softly.

Meeting her friends eyes, JJ confided, "I'm terrified."

Nodding, Morgan looked at the upstairs office door as another crash sounded.

"Morgan, does anybody else know how I feel about him?"

"Nah," Morgan said, meeting her eyes. "You hide it well. Hell, I wouldn't know if we hadn't gone out to that bar three months ago and drank WAY too much."

Nodding, JJ sighed. "Okay, I'll go up there and throw myself under the bus. But if he kills me, you make sure that the undertaker hides the skid marks."

Smiling widely, Morgan hugged her. "I knew you'd come through for us, JJ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just call me "Saint Jennifer"", she said, slowly heading for the stairs.

Watching his friend walk away, Morgan only hoped that his matchmaking skills paid off. But, if he was any judge of character, he had a sneaking suspicion that David Rossi was as crazy about JJ as she was about him. At least it had appeared that way when he'd hidden outside the doorway and eavesdropped on Rossi's conversation with Strauss a few days ago. If he wasn't sadly mistaken, the older man had it bad for their little JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Tapping lightly on David Rossi's wooden office door, JJ held her breath until she heard his rough voice bark, "What!?"

Sighing, she prayed the man inside wouldn't make this too painful a process to endure. Pushing open the portal to her own personal hell, being in love with someone that had no idea how you felt, she stepped inside. "Hey," she said quietly, closing the door behind her.

Turning sharply at the sound of the voice that haunted his dreams, Rossi almost did a double take. She was here. In his office. Evidently of her own accord. Had somebody began serving ice water in hell while he'd been ransacking his office for the file he'd been looking for?

"Jennifer?"

"Yes," she said softly, standing quietly by the door.

David waited for her to say more, but she just stood silently, almost as if she couldn't decide what to say.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly.

Staring at the floor, he barely heard her say, "I need to apologize."

"Excuse me?"

Lifting flashing blue eyes to his, she almost groaned. "You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Make what easy on you," David asked, puzzled. God, how he'd missed the sight of her these last few days. He hadn't really known how much he relied on her two or three daily visits to his office until they'd stopped last week after their last case.

"I came to apologize, Rossi."

"Don't, Jen." he said, using the pet name that only he called her.

Blowing out a breath, she started slowly forward. Shaking her head causing her long blond hair to brush against her face, she sighed, "No. I've been out of line. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. The last case-,"

"Was hard on you," David said cutting her off.

"And you tried to help. And I acted like a spoiled brat. Then, I continued to act like a spoiled brat when we got back. I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse."

"Your friend got hurt, Jen and you thought we weren't moving fast enough. You're human," David told her quietly.

Half smiling at him, JJ said softly, "You're making this a lot easier than I expected."

Heart quickening at her small smile, David told her in a low voice as he walked around his desk to face her, "I never meant to make it seem like I didn't respect the job you were doing or that I doubted that you could do your job. But, you were so close, Jen. Too close."

"I know. In hindsight, I can see that now. I'm sorry, Dave," JJ whispered.

"Apology accepted," Dave replied, privately thinking the deal he'd made with the Devil to keep JJ's career safe had been worth it.

Meeting his dark eyes, JJ smiled. "Well, as my way of making amends, I'm here with an offer."

"An offer, huh?" asked Rossi, trying not to let himself enjoy the sight of her smile so much. She was just here to make peace with him.

"Yes. An offer. Since three quarters of the office is scared of you at this point and the other fourth just flat out doesn't like you, I'm here to offer myself up as your assistant for this lecture you have to do."

"Only a fourth…those are pretty good odds for me….and you don't need to sacrifice yourself, Jen. I can do the lecture by myself."

"Dave, I know you…you need an assistant. Where is this lecture, anyway?"

"Portland, Oregon," Dave spat.

Biting back a giggle at the way he'd uttered the words. "Not a big fan, huh?"

"Strauss' sick sense of humor. One of my ex-wives teaches at the college she's sending me to," Dave explained.

"I hear you're having to do this to repay a favor she did for you," JJ said, beating around the bush.

"Office mill already got ahold on this, I see," David hedged.

"Everything but why you owe her one," JJ answered, more curious than ever

.

"Now, that's another story for another day," Dave said, shrugging.

"Regardless, you still need an assistant and I need to step away from the files of murder and mayhem, so…you might actually be doing me the favor here, Dave."

"Is this your twisted way of saying you want to go away with me, Agent Jareau?"

"Now, what would you do if I said it was," JJ smiled.

"You might be surprised, Little Girl," David muttered.

"When do we leave, Dave?" JJ asked, knowing she was going on this trip.

"If you're serious, we'd leave on the four am flight Monday morning."

"I'm serious. I'll clear it with Hotch." JJ said, turning to leave.

"Jen-" Dave said, putting a hand on JJ's arm when she turned to leave.

"Why don't you stay at Little Creek Sunday night. I'll even cook. We could go over the notes for the class and since we have to be at the airport so early, it would be eas-"

"That sounds great," JJ grinned, cutting him off. "What time?

"How about four?" Dave asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you Sunday afternoon then," JJ said before rising up to kiss his whiskered cheek. "And, thank you for understanding."

Nodding wordlessly, he watched her leave. Sitting down hard in his desk chair, David wondered if the last twenty minutes had really just happened. Since he knew he wasn't senile, he knew the previous conversation had actually just occurred. And, if he wasn't mistaken, Jennifer Jareau had been flirting with him. Staring into space, David Rossi wondered if he might just have to thank Strauss for this lecture after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring out his kitchen window Sunday afternoon, David Rossi couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he watched Jennifer Jareau's blue Honda pull into his gravel driveway. He couldn't hide the genuine smile that lit his face as he watched her climb out of the driver's seat, pausing only to grab her overnight bag from the backseat before turning to make her way to his back deck.

He had his back door open before she had made it up the wooden steps and strode forward to meet her at the top of the steps, taking her bag from her. He couldn't believe she'd actually volunteered for this and had spent most of his weekend wondering if he'd somehow dreamed the entire offer. But, thankfully her presence on his property negated his fears.

Glancing around the kitchen as he opened the door, he saw that everything was in place. The bottle of wine he'd pulled from the cellar was already on the kitchen counter breathing. The manicotti he'd prepared for supper was bubbling inside the oven and would be ready in about half an hour. All that was left was tossing the salad and slicing the crusty French bread he'd bought. And if the truth were told, he was looking forward to having Jen working in his kitchen.

As he stepped onto the back deck, he smiled as he watched her trudge up the back steps.

"Hey," she called brightly, "I hope I'm not too late. Traffic was a lot heavier coming out of DC than I thought it would be. I think I got behind every sightseeing family in Virginia. All of them are out trying to enjoy the sunshine, I think."

Shaking his head, Dave grinned. "People trying to catch those last rays of summer. But, don't worry, I left you plenty to do in the kitchen," he said, taking the bag from her hand.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Dave," JJ reminded, as she followed him up the steps. It was a common enough argument between them. No one would ever be able to accuse David Rossi of not being a gentleman.

"You know the rules, Jen. You're on my property now, therefore, I get to be the chivalrous gentleman my mother trained me to be," came his easy reply.

"Are there any other rules since the last time I was here, Dave? I need to be prepared," JJ laughed.

"Now, you know half the fun is rolling with the punches around here," Dave replied.

Leading her into the house, Dave said over his shoulder, "You know where everything is, Jen."

"I ought to by now," JJ grinned. "If I remember correctly, the last time the team was here, Garcia and I even ferreted out where the secret Chocolate stash was located."

Privately thinking that this was the first time that it had just been them alone together, David smiled. Putting a hand gently on her back and guiding her to the stairs, David handed her the carryon bag he was carrying back. "Go on up, Jen. When you come back down, I'll put you to work. And, if you're a very good girl tonight, you might find you won't have to look as hard for the chocolate this time."

Raising an eyebrow, JJ turned to face the older man. "Has Mama Rossi been here?" JJ asked excitedly.

"Now why would you ask that," David questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because that sounded a lot like a veiled promise of her chocolate layered tiramisu, Dave, and you doggone well know it!"

"You'll never know unless you go put your bags down, now will you?" David said with a shrug before turning back toward the kitchen.

"Two minutes, Rossi," JJ said, quickly climbing the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the guest bedroom mere moments later, JJ quickly threw her bags on the bed. As she turned to head back toward the door, she caught her flushed appearance in the mirror. Taking a step toward the glass, she had to admit she looked okay. But, if Morgan was to be believed, this was her chance. It was just going to be herself and David alone tonight. Making a split second decision, she turned on her heel and headed back to the bed.

Unzipping her carryon quickly, she surveyed her choices. Picking up the ice blue fitted sundress, she smiled to herself. Quickly sliding her clothes off, she threw on the dress. Pulling her hastily assembled ponytail down, she combed her fingers through her hair. Turning back to the mirror, she grinned. Not bad, she thought, adjusting the bodice of the dress. Definitely an improvement from what she had been wearing.

As JJ was hastily changing upstairs, David Rossi had noted that two minutes had stretched into ten. But as he looked up to see her coming through his kitchen door, he had to draw a deep breath. The wait had been more than worth it. Watching her come toward him in the icy blue confection, he wondered if she had any clue what a beautiful sight she was. He wondered even more if she had any idea what that form hugging dress was doing to his equilibrium.

Meeting the older man's interested eyes, JJ bit back a smile. She knew she was out of practice with the whole man/woman interaction thing but, she still recognized naked interest when she saw it. And David Rossi definitely appreciated what he was seeing.

Nonchalantly looking around the kitchen, JJ opened the refrigerator door and glanced inside.

"You know, good things come to those who wait, Jennifer," David reminded her as he eyed her bent bottom, enjoying the view.

"Not exactly known for my patience level, Dave," JJ said from inside the fridge, moving items around in an attempt to locate the foretold dessert.

"Patience is a virtue, Jen," David replied on a chuckle.

"I do believe Mae West said it best. 'I've never been know for being virtuous.'" JJ quoted on a smile as she turned to face him, one hand landing on a cocked hip, the other still gripping the refrigerator's open door.

Pulling her hand gently away from the door, Rossi handed her the loaf of French bread and a knife. "Make yourself useful, woman," he mock growled.

Raising an eyebrow heavenward, JJ snorted. "Oh, so you expect me to work, huh?"

"Now how hard can it be to slice the bread, Jen?" David asked, opening the oven to check the manicotti.

Shrugging her slim shoulders, JJ attacked the bread with the knife in her hand.

Wincing as Jennifer squished the bread, David moved effortlessly behind her. "Honey," Dave said, reaching around to cover her cutting hand with a warm palm, effectively staying her movements, "what the hell are you doin' to Mama's prized dough?"

"Slicing?" JJ said, turning her head to look at him as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Sweetheart, that's not slicing. That's hacking," David laughed, covering her hand with his and gently guiding her hand through the bread with the serrated knife. "See you can't rush it," he murmured, inhaling her sweet scent, "otherwise, you crush the delicate center. You just get left with a hard shell any other way."

Shivering in front of him as the warm breath from his words hit her neck, JJ briefly wondered if he was feeling the same way she was at this particular moment. Allowing him to continue guiding her hand for a moment, JJ fought the urge to lean back against the man behind her. As they reached the end of the loaf, JJ whispered, "I think I've got the hang of it now, Dave. I promise not to mangle Mama Rossi's creation."

Reluctantly releasing her hand, David smiled as he moved toward the refrigerator to retrieve the butter. "Well, I guess I can trust you. Based on everything I've seen, you're a quick study."

Catching his dark eyes, JJ winked. "In more ways than one, David Rossi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leaning back in her comfortable lounge chair on the deck an hour later, JJ smiled at the man in front of her. Reaching for her wine glass, JJ asked on a laugh, "You did realize it was just going to be the two of us here tonight, right?"

"Now why would you ask that, Jen?" David returned, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It might have to do with the small fact that you have enough food left here to feed a small army," JJ snickered.

"It'll freeze. Besides, who needs an army when Morgan and Reid show up.

I swear to God, the last time Reid was here, he ate his weight in lasagna. Mama just kept shoveling it on his plate and he just kept eating," Rossi recalled with an amused shake of his head.

"I remember that," JJ laughed. "Then, Garcia and Morgan almost had a brawl over that last piece of chocolate cake."

"That Emily ended up eating while they argued," Rossi replied.

"I thought Garcia would kill her," JJ giggled, snapping her fingers. "Speaking of Garcie, our technological wizard forwarded me some interesting cases she found that she thought would fit your lecture topics. Apparently, she got bored last night and went hunting. I'll print them out when we get started on the prep work," JJ explained.

Shaking his head in awe, Dave sighed, "Only Garcia would consider searching serial killer databases a fun Saturday night." Picking up the wine bottle and topping off Jennifer's glass, he asked, "Well, Agent Jareau, can I tempt you into an hour or two of case studies?"

Shaking her head of long blond hair and wagging a finger at him, JJ replied, "Not so fast, Agent Rossi. If my memory serves correctly, you're forgetting a serious addition to our night!"

Pushing his plate away, David leaned back in his chair to gaze across the table at the young beautiful woman seated across from him. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Jen. I recall you agreeing to help me review the course study and that's what we're gonna do," he said innocently with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Grabbing his hand as he would have begun stacking their dishes, JJ snorted. "Uh uh, Rossi! Not gonna come even close to working on me. You don't pull off Mr. Innocent well, so, don't even try. Where is it, Dave?"

"Where's what?"

"The tiramisu, Dave," JJ said patiently as he stood. "At your age, it would seem that you'd know not to get between a woman and her chocolate addiction. Trust me, you'd live to regret it."

"Now, that sounds vaguely like a threat, Agent Jareau and I know you know that it's a serious violation of the law to threaten a federal officer, honey," David grinned, not resisting the urge to pull her out of her seat toward him.

Taking a step closer to the man towering over her, JJ smiled sweetly, saying, "You want to talk warnings, Dave? I'll do you one better. Didn't Mama Rossi ever explain to you that hell hath no fury like a woman denied a homemade Italian dessert?"

"But you don't even know that there's a tiramisu," David returned quickly.

"Oh, but I do! Mama Rossi wouldn't let me down," JJ responded. "I keep her informed on her son's whereabouts, you see."

Pulling the woman in front of him closer, David leaned down to growl in her ear, "Now, I'm hurt, Jen. Giving mama credit for my hard work is almost beyond the pale, honey.""Ha! I knew it!" JJ yelled with a grin, smacking his chest. "There's a dessert somewhere in that kitchen and I want it!" Skirting around him, JJ smiled over her shoulder, "Woman on a mission here, David Rossi."

Not releasing the grip he had on her arm, David pulled the slight woman back to him. "And what do I get for providing such a tasty treat, Jennifer?" David asked with a wicked grin.

"Not sure yet," JJ said pertly. "Guess I'll just have to let you know after I've had a bite, now won't I? After all, the reward should be based on the results, shouldn't they?"

"Oh, honey, trust me, I'm pretty good at whatever I put my mind to," David told her suggestively.

Heart beating faster as she noted the gleam in the older man's eye, JJ murmured, "We'll just have to see about that, Dave. But, have no fear, I always believe in rewarding hard work."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taking a moment to grin down at her, David replied, "I'll make you a deal, Jen. I'll make sure you get YOUR reward later if we get those files out of the way first. That way you'll have something to look forward to. You give ME a couple of hours of your valuable time and I'll give YOU a treat that'll be well worth remembering. What do you say, honey?"

"I say that you're tryin' to hoodoo me out of my chocolate," JJ proclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"I'm doing no such thing," Rossi said, raising his right hand. "Scout's honor."

"David, I sincerely doubt you were ever a scout of any kind. Boy, eagle or otherwise," JJ snorted.

"That hurts, honey. Besides, you were the one who volunteered to help me tonight. You're the one that insisted I needed an assistant in Portland. So assist, woman!" Rossi whined.

Flopping back in her chair, JJ mock glared at the older man. "I'm trying to remind myself why I did that."

"You would have missed my bright and shining personality for a whole week?" Rossi suggested with a wink.

"You aren't going to give up that chocolate without a fight, are you? Tell me, are you gonna be stingy with the wine, too?" JJ grumbled good naturedly, coming to her feet.

Laughing as he pushed a strand of long blonde hair away from her face, David replied, "Oh, God, no woman! Not even I would be brave enough to get between you and your chosen libation." Pouring another measure of wine into her glass, he chuckled again when her tiny hand automatically reached for it. "Now, do me a favor. Sit down and relax. I'll go grab those files.

Watching him as he walked into the house, JJ smiled widely as she took another sip of wine. Of all her enjoyments in life, verbally sparring with David Rossi had to be one of her greatest pleasures. Sighing, JJ reminded herself that she needed to guard her heart. It would be all too easy to let the older man get entirely under her skin….and other parts of her body, if truth be told. No, she had to be careful. But, on the other hand, if she hadn't missed the mark completely, David Rossi was enjoying her company, too. Taking another sip of wine, she comforted herself with the realization that this was just opening night. If she played her cards close to her chest, she recognized that this could be the first of many nights to come with them together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later, JJ bit back a giggle as the handsome man that was David Rossi slammed his fist against the deck table once more scattering papers and files everywhere.

"Damned incompetent goons. How hard is it exactly to pull files. They had a list! I gave those idiots a list, Jen!" Dave ranted.

"Now, Dave, didn't we just have a conversation about your temper tantrums?"

Glaring at her, Dave ran a restless hand through his dark hair. "And I believe that I told you that since Mama wasn't here to reprimand me for my language that you'd just have to deal. You're forgetting, I know for a fact that you don't have virgin ears, Little Girl," David groused.

"Working with you, Morgan and Hotch, how could I?" JJ asked innocently. Shrugging, JJ continued as she straightened piles of papers, "It's a good thing I'm accustomed to those four letter words that you like so much. And you get points for the creativity that you use when saying them. You've said some combinations tonight that not even Morgan ever thought of before."

Gesturing for her to hand him a file, Rossi grumbled, "How is it my fault that Central Files sent up the wrong files for all my case studies, huh? Like I said, I sent a very clear list!"

"I've seen your handwriting, Dave. There's nothing clear about it," JJ mumbled, straightening yet another messy pile. "I'm just wondering how the normally anal retentive freak that we all know and love managed to put files in his briefcase without bothering to look at them until tonight?"

Grimacing, Rossi shook his head sharply. "I've been a little distracted the past couple of days," he muttered. "And," he said, gaining a head full of steam, "I should not have to double check the work of college educated people. This is what we get for letting unpaid interns run the file room!"

Shaking an accusing finger in his direction, JJ shook her head, saying adamantly, "Oh, no you don't! You will not blame those underpaid, overworked young kids for this. I do not want to hear one report of you giving any of them a hard time about this, Dave. You are single handedly giving the BAU a bad reputation for workplace abuse!"

Propping his feet on the edge of her deck chair, Dave smiled benignly at her. "I don't know what you mean, Jen. Is it my fault those kids jump out of their skin every time I walk into a room? Hell, all I have to do is look at some of them to send them looking for the nearest cliff to jump off. They're just so EASY!"

"I knew you were doing it on purpose," JJ snapped, slapping him with the file in her hands. "You stop that! It's poor form to scare the help, Dave," she said, slapping his arm again with the file.

"Ouch! Shit! Quit that!" David said, shielding himself with his hands.

Glaring him into silence, JJ shook her head. "Furthermore, unless you want to be the one running the file room, I suggest you make it your personal mission in life to treat those poor interns with kid gloves."

Flinching at the thought of being trapped in that airless room with all those oversized children, David said with a bravado he didn't particularly feel, "You wouldn't dare! Besides, you can't make me do that job."

Raising an eyebrow at him, JJ lifted her head to stare in his dark laughing eyes. "Oh, you think not," she said, reaching for her wine again. Taking a thoughtful sip, she smiled. "How about we make a friendly wager then?"

"A bet?" David asked.

"Yeah, Rossi, a bet," JJ nodded.

"I think it's only fair that I warn you. I never lose a bet, babe."

"You will this time," JJ snorted.

"You're on. Name your terms, Little Girl." David returned.

"Fine, if you can go one entire week without pissing somebody off, me included, I'll turn you loose on those interns that you love to hate so much when we get back to Quantico Friday afternoon."Listening to her stipulations, Rossi nodded. "And if I don't meet your requirements? What then? What do you get? You gonna send me to bed with no dessert?"

"No, that's what you're trying to do to me tonight?" JJ shot back.

"Now, honey, I didn't intend for these files to be that far off track. You know I wouldn't deliberately-"

Raising her hand for silence, JJ cut him off. "Save the excuses, Dave. If you lose then you have to promise to spend an hour a day in the file room for an entire week - WORKING. Not harassing the interns, but doing their job. You need to learn how important they are to what we do. Not everybody is a super agent, but it doesn't make them any less important!"

Leaning forward, Rossi focused narrowed eyes on the woman in front of him. Sensing there was more to her words than met the eye, Rossi reached out to tilt her chin toward him. "Jen, what's got you so worked up over the interns?" he asked in a slow steady voice. "You know that I never intentionally disrespect somebody just trying to do their job."

Trying to turn her face away, she felt him tighten his gentle hold on her chin, forcing her to maintain eye contact with him. Finally, she sighed. "It's just that sometimes I wonder if it makes a real difference - the job I do. There are days when I'm little more than a glorified travel agent and tour guide. So, I guess I can sympathize more with the interns."

Sliding forward in his chair, Dave refused to allow her to look away from him. "Hey," he told her softly, "Look at me, Jen." Waiting until her eyes met his again, David continued quietly, "Let me assure you that you're the most important person on this team…far more than Hotch or Garcia or myself. Without you and your contributions, we'd never know where we were going or what we were gonna do when we got there, if by some miracle we actually got there at all. You're the one that tells us the whys of the cases, Jen." Fighting the urge to lean forward the few remaining inches separating them and drop a kiss on those waiting lips, he rose.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked softly.

"I think we've done enough damage with these files for tonight. We can finish the final reviews on the plane ride tomorrow. God knows, it's gonna be long enough. Right now, I believe I owe you a certain tiramisu, don't I? I think you've managed to earn it tonight, honey." Pushing her gently back into her seat when she would have followed her, he shook his head. "Stay put, babe. My house, my rules, remember?"

"Ya know there's only one thing worse than a male chauvinist, Dave."

"And what's that, Jen?" Dave asked her with a grin.

"An Italian male chauvinist," JJ replied sweetly.

"Smartass," Dave laughed, walking back into the kitchen.

Staring after him, Jennifer Jareau was fairly certain she was in over her head. Less than five minutes ago, she'd come fairly close to jumping her superior in his own home. God help her! She'd just have to sublimate with the tiramisu - this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the next afternoon, JJ was fairly certain that she had their bet in the bag. As she stood next to the great David Rossi in the middle of the baggage claim area of the Portland airport, she watched the luggage carousel make it's fifteenth circulation.

"Dave, I don't think it's there," JJ said quietly.

"It has to be there, Jen. I checked mine at the same time we checked yours." Shifting impatiently, David growled, "I've never had to wait this long for my luggage before." Glancing down at her red suitcases stacked beside her, he blew out an irritated breath. "Look, you've gotten yours! And mine should have been with yours, Jen!"

Rubbing his arm consolingly, JJ murmured, "Yes, Dave. I'm positive that the luggage doesn't shift around whatsoever during flight, right?"

Mock glaring down at her, David asked, "You wouldn't be making fun of me, now would you, Jen?"

JJ shook her head, saying, "Of course not, Dave. I'd never do such an unmannered thing."

"Yeah, right," Dave muttered, jerking when what looked to be a two year old plowed into his right leg. "Shit," Dave said under his breath. "Since when do parents not keep up with their kids? This is why nobody acts right in public anymore, you know that, don't you?" he hissed, glaring at the parents as they finally caught up to their child.

"Now, Dave, you aren't trying to lose our bet, are you?" JJ asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, I've managed to keep my cool since three o'clock this morning. I refuse to take responsibility for the fact that the goddamned travel industry as a whole is tryin' to kill me today. How is that my fault? I mean, was it my fault that the ticketing agent in DC got our seats wrong and I had to wait for thirty minutes to get the first class seats we paid for? And, I refuse to take responsibility for the connecting flight in Chicago being two hours late? That one wasn't on me! Or how bout when our flight attendant tripped and spilled a pot of damn coffee on my suit coat?"

Shifting her bag onto her other shoulder, JJ fought a smile as she said, "Dave, in the interest of time, I'm gonna stop ya there. Because, honestly, I believe you could wail about the travel injustices for the next several hours. But, I concede. You have not lost your cool once yet." Mumbling under her breath, "Yet being the operative word." Saved from his response by her ringing cell phone, she held up a finger as she dug it out of her purse, muttering, "Why did I ever agree to this?" Seeing the display on her phone reading "Morgan" she snorted, "Oh yeah! It's his fault!"

Offering Dave a quick smile as he continued staring in confusion at the luggage carousel, JJ slipped away to stand at the side, out of the crowd's traffic. Answering quickly, JJ said, "Morgan, you do realize that I'm not right down the hall from you this week, right?"

Morgan laughed, saying, "Oh, I'm aware, Baby Sister. Unless I miss my guess, you and the Chief should be on your happy way to the university about now."

"You figured wrong, Morgan. So, so very wrong. Evidently, your memories of flying commercially have dimmed. Trust me when I tell you that it's quite a bit different from traveling on the private jet."

"I can't believe Mr. Moneybags didn't spring to charter a jet and fly you guys out there," Morgan chuckled.

Propping herself against the wall, JJ sighed. "If things don't change soon, I have no doubt that's exactly what he'll do to get us home. But, right now, my friend, we've been dealing with the wonderful flying travesty of lost luggage. Just like normal folk. And, let me tell you, Rossi is not used to being included in the populus of normal folk! It's like he's forgotten that the federal government per diem doesn't cover much more than a wing and a prayer."

Gasping from laughter, Morgan chortled, "Tell me Rossi didn't fly coach! Come on, JJ, tell your Big Bro! I need the image of that big man cramming himself into a coach seat!"

"Not exactly," JJ admitted slowly, "but don't get me started on the fight that almost occurred because they almost gave his seats away to a couple of newlyweds!"

Watching across the open area as Rossi stomped toward the baggage claim desk, JJ said hurriedly, "Morgan, talk fast! I think Rossi's about to blow on some defenseless airline employee!"

"Well," Morgan stalled.

"Seriously, Morgan! Fast!" JJ said in a rush, eyes widening as Dave slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Okay, here it is, sis…Seems Erin Strauss wasn't thrilled when she came to find you today and Hotch told her you'd gone to Portland with Rossi."

"I cleared it with Hotch," JJ said evenly while watching Rossi closely.

"Yeah, I know, but she was still pissed. I just wanted you to have the heads up." Morgan explained.

"Thanks, Morgan. Talk soon. Bye," she said, disconnecting quickly when Rossi turned to flash her a look that plainly said he'd be exploding within seconds.

Hurrying across the claim area, JJ reached Dave just as he was drawing a deep breath to give the clerk a tongue blistering he'd never forget. Laying her hand on the hand he had pressed to the counter, David turned to glare. His gaze softened immediately, however, when he saw who the hand belonged to.

"Oh, it's you," Dave said, relief in his voice.

"It's me," said JJ calmly. "I'm assuming that your bags never came."

"Oh, they went, all right!" he yelled, turning to glare at the baggage agent. "They went all the way to Portland, MAINE!"

"It's actually a fairly common occurrence that happens more than you think," the agent behind the counter said thoughtlessly. "It's an honest mistake."

Leaning forward, Rossi shook his head and with a hard glare said, "I don't think so, young man, since the two places are on completely opposite sides of the COUNTRY!!

Drawing back, the agent retorted, "Sir, there's no reason to become HUFFY about it!"

Reaching quickly for Dave's hand, mostly to preserve the young kid's face, JJ quickly said, "When will Mr. Rossi's luggage arrive in Portland, Oregon?"

"It should be later tonight, ma'am. No later than tomorrow morning. Agent Rossi has already given us the hotel information."

Reaching down for JJ's luggage, Rossi ranted, "God in heaven, Jen, what the hell has customer service come to? All I asked was that my bags land in the same place as my body! Is that too much to ask?"

"No," JJ said patiently as David's hand surrounded hers once more as he pulled her toward the exit. "But, now, maybe the rest of the trip will go peacefully. And, you've officially made it over seven hours without a blowout. You almost lost the bet a few minutes ago, but I saved you out of the goodness of my heart. You just might get through this day unscathed after all!"

Pulling her closer to him as he hailed a taxi, he shook his head. Staring down at her sympathetically, he said slowly, "Oh, my poor delusional girl, this day is about to get infinitely worse, honey. I think you've forgotten me telling you that we'll be meeting ex-wife number three in a few short hours. And, trust me, I can guarantee you that I can piss her off in 2.7 seconds. And that's if I don't put any effort into it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hours later, David sat on the sofa in the small living area of the hotel suite and watched as the diminutive woman that had, against his better judgment been allowed to capture his heart, stomp around. Finally pausing in front of him, hands on her hips, she spat, twin spots of color rising in her cheeks, "What are you looking at, David Rossi? And, how the hell can you be so calm?"

Shaking his head, David said carefully, "I refuse to answer that question, Jen, on the basis that you might use my answers against me in the future."

Narrowing her eyes, JJ blew out an angry breath as she kicked with her heel shod foot, making contact with his shin.

Grabbing his leg, Rossi yelled, "Hell, Jen, what was that for? I'm not the one that should be in trouble here! It isn't my fault that-"

"Don't you dare say another word, David! All of this," she said, gesturing around the room, "is your fault! It is your fault that I have flown across multiple states in this country just to be of a little assistance to the poor little agent being forced against his will to lead a seminar. And, it is DEFINITELY your fault that I had to meet that…that…"

"Spawn of the Lord of the Underworld always worked for me. Or Satan's Handmaiden. It's really dealer's choice though," David said helpfully as Jennifer drew back to kick his other shin. Grabbing her delicate ankle before it could make contact, David toppled her down on the sofa beside him. "Fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice, shame on me!"

Smacking his shoulder, JJ yelled, "Shut up! This is completely your doing, Rossi!"

As JJ raised her hand again to inflict further damage on his person, Rossi quickly grabbed both her hands, laughing. "Honey, slow down before you stroke out on me! The bitch isn't worth it! Trust me, I'd know," Wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders, he pulled her against his side.

Slowly settling against him, JJ said in an awed whisper, "That woman was truly evil…evil incarnate. Honest to God, evil, Dave! And, she truly hates you! I mean, she really, REALLY hates you!"

Nodding at the accuracy of JJ's statements, Rossi said with a shrug, "I tried warning you, didn't I? I tried, Jen. Needless to say, our marriage did not end on good terms."

"How the hell did it even begin on good terms? What in the hell did you ever see in her? And why, for God's sake, are you not more upset right now? And, for your own health and safety, I suggest you stop smiling like an idiot!" JJ blustered.

Fighting the urge to laugh, David returned, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just really enjoying something not being my fault for a change. I think you're really gonna enjoy that quality time in the file room."

"That wasn't the bet, Dave, and you know it! We said nothing about ME not being the one to piss someone off!" JJ said, shaking her head. "I was WELL within my rights after the things that evil witch said!"

Pulling her tense body closer to his warmth, David replied, "Doesn't matter anyway, honey. I'll do the time for you. I gotta say, Jen, I've seen a whole new side of you that I didn't know existed before our last case. Those protective instincts of yours are a force to be reckoned with."

Huffing a breath out, JJ crossed her arms belligerently over her chest. "David, that woman made categorically false statements regarding our job and our personal lives in front of the entire criminal justice seminar. I mean, she declared that what we do is just a lot of hocus pocus with some fancy guess work thrown in for good measure! She accused you of withholding your plentiful income from the IRS. And, last but certainly not least, she accused ME of being a two-bit gold digging tramp! That was bad enough! But, to then say that I BLEACH MY HAIR!" JJ screeched. "I DO NOT bleach my hair! This," she said, pointing to her head, "is NATURAL!!"

Grinning, David slid his hands through her soft hair. "I honestly think you're more pissed off about the hair comment than being called a tramp," Dave laughed.

"Well, you KNOW I'm not a tramp," JJ snapped. "The hair comment COULD have been true! But it is, in fact, ENTIRELY false!"

Placing a finger against her lips when she would have continued railing about his previous wife, David said calmly, "Okay, okay, but honey, I think it's time to stop worrying about the former Mrs. Rossi. I expected her to do something….she always did love to try and humiliate me. And, I'll give her credit, she's gotta creative knack for it. I just didn't expect her to come after you, too. Hell, she shouldn't have even know you were coming. I'm sorry for that."

Leaning her head tiredly against his broad shoulder, JJ muttered, "Just tell me the day is almost over. Tell me we can go to a nice quiet restaurant and eat a meal in peace. Somewhere far away from insane crowds and psychotic ex-wives."

Nodding, Dave agreed, "I'd love that, Jen. Unfortunately, the airline still can't manage to locate two little bags and get them to the correct damn location in the appropriate state! So, at some point this evening, I'm gonna need to pick up some clothes for tomorrow."

"Shopping?" JJ said with a bright smile. "Oh, Dave, I've got the best idea!"

"Let me guess, it involves shopping," Dave said with a long suffering sigh.

Smacking his arm again, JJ replied, "The last time we were in Portland on a case, we didn't have time to do anything. We could grab dinner down on the Riverwalk. There are plenty of shops down there to get what you need!"

Nodding, David was willing to do anything that would keep that sunny smile on her countenance. Unable to resist the temptation of her upturned face, David leaned forward to drop a kiss on her nose. Or at least that had been his intention…until her lips met his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JJ gasped slightly as she felt his lips press against hers. Leaning into him as he deepened the kiss, JJ allowed herself to sink into sensation. Tasting the scotch he'd poured earlier on his tongue, JJ moaned as Dave began to pull away.

Grinning as his lips broke away from hers, he couldn't resist dropping another light caress against her parted lips. "This seems to be the day for surprises, doesn't it?" he asked her teasingly.

Nodding, JJ rested her hand against his chest, feeling his heavily beating heart. Deciding instantaneously to be completely honest, JJ swallowed before speaking. "It has but, I can't say I mind the turn of events. Not if it ends like that."

Cocking his head, David pulled JJ closer as he murmured, "Do you still want to go out for supper because I have it on good authority that the room service in this place is excellent."

Smiling, JJ whispered, "That still doesn't solve the problem with your lack of clothing."

Glancing down at the jeans and shirt he had on, he raised his eyes to meet hers again.

Sighing, he replied, "I guess that's your way of telling me that you won't let me wear the same thing tomorrow, huh?"

Watching his little boy lost expression, JJ couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss. And, she was pleasantly surprised that though she'd initiated it, he quickly took control. Slanting his mouth expertly across hers, Dave made it his mission to coax another moan from her lips. And he wasn't disappointed. Smiling against her lips as she clung to his shoulders, it was only when the need for air overcame them that he pulled away.

Staring up into his dark eyes, JJ whispered, "Dave, we've got the whole evening ahead of us. I think we've got time to have a nice dinner and a walk by the river to get what you need. I think we'll still have time to enjoy…other things, don't you?"

"Hell, honey, I can afford to have an entire store of clothing delivered," Rossi grumbled when she pulled away to stand up.

Laughing at the put out look on his face, JJ returned, "I believe someone told me recently that all good things come to those who wait. Can't think WHO that was right now, though."

"I can't believe you'd use my own words against me now," Rossi said, taking her hand as she pulled him toward the door.

"I warned you that I was a quick study, Dave. You need to learn the fine art of patience," JJ said, turning to smile at him.

Pulling her against his body, David bent to whisper against her ear, "Now, you wouldn't want to be known as a tease, now would you, Jen?"

"Why not? Half of Portland's University campus thinks I'm a tramp," JJ giggled. "Besides, you haven't seen teasing yet, Rossi. That's what the next few hours are about."

Watching her curved bottom as she walked through the door to the hotel, David muttered, "Ah hell, Jen! You just had to go and say something like that!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two hours later, David watched as Jennifer stood on tiptoe and bent over the railing of the Riverwalk to look at the flowing water below. Catching her by her narrow waist, David pulled her back against him. Wrapping her securely against him, he said, his breath hot against her neck, "Honey, it's been a long day. I really don't want to end it by having to jump in the river to save you from drowning."

"Spoilsport," JJ murmured, settling against him.

"Come on, babe. Let's make our way back to the hotel," Dave suggested, guiding her away from the railing, keeping his arm locked around her slim waist.

"Admit it. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" JJ teased as they walked into the hotel.

"I did," David confirmed, nodding. "I also plan to enjoy myself a lot more tonight if that's acceptable to you," he said, guiding her into the hotel's elevator.

"I find no fault with your line of thought," JJ informed him pertly with a smile.

"Good," he said, brushing her hair from her face. Studying her upturned face, Dave smiled gently as he noted, "You seem happy."

"That's because I am," she told him honestly. "I know this started out as a job, but…"

"But now it's different," Dave finished quietly. Dropping a kiss to her pink lips, David murmured, pulling her closer, "You know it'll be different from here on out."

"I do," JJ replied softly as the elevator door opened to their floor.

Dropping her bag to the floor in their room seconds later, JJ turned as David closed the door and walked steadily toward her.

"I meant what I just said, Jen. If we do this, it'll change everything. We won't be able to go back and undo it," he warned, settling heavy hands on her hips.

Biting her lip uncertainly, JJ whispered, "I don't want a one-night stand, Dave. I can't let myself go there - so if that's what you want…"

Cutting her off with a hard kiss to her lips, David growled, "It's not and I'm glad you feel that way. It's a good thing, Jen. Because once I have you, there's not a chance in hell I'll give you up. Meaningless flings lost their appeal quite a few years ago. I want something lasting. I'm too old to play games anymore."

"You're sure, Dave?" JJ said against his mouth.

"I'm positive," Dave answered, backing her up until the back of her knees hit the bed. "But you have to tell me, is this what you want? I'm years older than you, honey."

Lifting her arms to surround his neck, JJ shook her head. "I don't care about that. I just need for you to understand that I can't do casual sex. I just can't."

Toppling her gently back on the king size bed, David told her seriously, "Let me assure you, honey, there's nothing casual about the way I feel about you. There hasn't been since the day you walked into Hotch's office on my first day of work and shook my hand."

Licking her lips as David balanced himself above her, taking his weight onto his arms, JJ said softly, a little worried, "People are going to talk, Dave."

"I've never given a damn what anybody else thought of me, Jen. You know that. But, I promise you, the first person I catch brave enough to say a word against you will never know the suffering like what I bring down on them," he told her with sincere honesty.

Smoothing a gentle hand against his whiskered cheek, JJ smiled, relieved to see the man she'd fallen in love with months ago being so open with her.

Turning his face against her palm, he whispered, "I'll keep you safe, honey. I've learned a few things in fifty plus years of screw-ups."

"Promise?"

"I swear, honey," he vowed. "This means something to me, Jennifer. You mean something to me."

Nodding, JJ fisted her hand at the neck of his button down shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. "Then I think it's time for you to make love to me, David."

Meeting her lips with his own, David said deeply, "Now that's the best offer I've ever received, honey."

Slowly lowering his mouth to hers, David gently built their kiss as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Kissing the side of her neck, he slid his hands up her now naked sides to cup her aching lace covered breasts in his hands. Returning to her mouth, their tongues tangled as he found the front clasp on her bra and parted the material. Breaking away to look down her body, bared to the waist, he caught his breath. "God, you're more beautiful than I imagined."

Bending his head to take one rosy peak into the warmth of his mouth, JJ moaned. Circling her straining nipple with the tip of his tongue, he raised his head to look up at her flushed face as he murmured, "You like that?"

Nodding wordlessly, JJ finally found her voice. "You have on too many clothes, David," she admonished, beginning to unbutton his shirt. When her shaking fingers had unfastened the last button, she pushed the cloth from his shoulders. Running her fingers through the thick mat of hair at his chest, Jennifer lifted her head to capture David's bottom lip. Gratified to hear his groan of pleasure, she felt him slide his hands down her legs, divesting her of her skirt.

While he kissed her deeply, JJ clung to David's strong neck as his hand slowly slid past the scrap of lace shielding her hidden secrets. Moaning against his mouth as his fingers combed through her intimate curls to stroke her hidden pearl of sensation, JJ clawed at the man above her. "David!" she gasped, as his fingers wandered into her honeyed heat.

Catching her breath as his fingers stroked in and out of her, she heard him whisper hotly against her breast, "God, honey, you feel amazing. Like honey sliding through my fingers, Jen. You're beautiful like this."

As she reached for his belt buckle, he levered himself away from her long enough to strip from his jeans. In an instant, he was back, his hands and mouth everywhere at once, it seemed. Kissing a trail down her neck, he paused to nip at the pulse in her neck. Traveling further, he stopped to pay worshipful homage at each of her breasts before kissing a path down her taut stomach. Finally reaching his ultimate destination, he spent long minutes tasting her hidden secrets as her head thrashed against the pillows.

"God!" he growled against her mound, "I've never tasted anything sweeter than you, Angel. I could die a happy man with your taste on my lips."

"David-," JJ moaned, "I'm so close," she gasped.

Placing a kiss atop her hidden bundle of nerves, David shook his head against her. "Let go, baby," he commanded, taking a long leisurely lick. "Trust me, honey, I'll make sure you get there again," he told her in a raw passion laden voice before taking that sensitive bud into his mouth. Sucking sharply, he sent her hurtling over the edge as her restless hands clutched at his hair.

Screaming her completion, JJ felt her release rip through her body as he levered himself above her and sank into her heat.

"Sweet God, you're so tight, honey," David groaned against her neck. "I'm never going to last," he moaned. Kissing her softly, as he moved his body in and out of her, JJ lifted her hips against his.

"Dave," JJ panted, as the sensations built again, "Your going to make me…"

"Oh I plan on making you, honey," he promised against her mouth. "Again and again," he vowed thrusting into her body repeatedly.

Palming each of her thighs in his hands, Dave lifted them over his hips. "Reach for it, baby," Dave crooned, grimacing with pleasure as her body opened to him for a deeper penetration. "That's it, honey. Move against me just like that! Don't fight it!"

Bending his dark head, he captured a hard nipple as his body pounded in and out of hers.

"God, yes, Dave! Deeper!" JJ begged.

"Fuck, yes," Dave growled, lifting her buttocks in his hands to plunge into her. "Tell me what you want, honey."

"Deep and hard," JJ gasped.

Obliging her, David set a hard rhythm that quickly hurtled them both into satisfaction. Screaming his name as she reached another pinnacle, JJ gasped as the man above her swelled even further inside her.

"God, you feel so big!" JJ moaned.

"And you feel so tight! So wet and ready for me, baby!" Dave said through a constricted throat. "Baby, I'm gonna come," he gasped, warning her. "I need to…"

"I'm on the pill," JJ panted, following his thought process. "Don't go," she panted, clutching him to her.

"Oh, thank God!" David groaned, pounding into her. He only had a moment's warning as his back tightened and he came apart in her arms. Holding her in an impossibly tight grip, he emptied himself inside her clinging body.

Collapsing against her, David sighed. Turning his head to caress her lips gently, he whispered, "You okay, honey? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Smiling sweetly at him, JJ shook her head. "Only in a very good way," she told him coyly.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but, I'm going to want to hurt you in that real good way again in a little while," David smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek gently.

"Give it your best shot, Agent Rossi," JJ sighed, pressing her lips back to his.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As David Rossi stepped out of the shower the next morning, pleasantly tired and slightly sore from his evening of becoming well acquainted with the body of Jennifer Jareau, he overheard the sounds of what sounded to be a heated conversation through the partially open bathroom door. Hastily donning his clothing, his only thoughts were to find out what exactly was putting the sound of agitation in the voice of the woman he'd, until recently, relegated as unattainable in his mind. He assumed the phone call was from that moron that called herself a conference coordinator. It would only make sense that his ex-wife's hijinks would make their way back to her ears. Furthering his supposition was the fact that he'd just heard the evil woman's name come from JJ's mouth three times in the last sixty seconds. He'd also heard the descriptive adjectives that she'd associated with that name. Yes, whoever the caller was, was getting an earful from the tiny woman who rarely used even the most basic of swear words.

His previous suspicions as to the identity of the caller were blown to hell moments later as he fully opened the bathroom door to lean against the frame and watch as the beautiful tornado, otherwise known as Jennifer, landed a clenched fist on her hip and said, "Damn it! You listen and you listen well! If you don't thoroughly investigate those accusations, I swear to God, you'll never get another inside track on anything my division of the BAU or any other department of the FBI is a part of as long as I'm working there!"

He watched as Jennifer paused to listen to the other end of the conversations and realized that his lovely lady was talking with a reporter she knew. Ears perking up as she began to speak again, he heard her say grimly, "Fine. I'll do it. But this ends here, you understand?"

Closing the door quietly, David took a moment to run a comb through his hair, giving Jennifer time to finish her conversation. This early into their relationship, he didn't want the small woman to feel overwhelmed by his curiosity. But he was curious. What had she just agreed to? And who had she agreed to do it for? Whatever the answers, he'd find them. Eventually.

In the next room, Jennifer finally closed her cell phone and sighed deeply. Leaning her head back briefly against the chair she had sank into upon finishing the call, she mentally groaned. A damned interview. A damned PERSONAL interview. God, she hated to talk about herself. Despite her reluctance to grant the favor she'd just awarded, she didn't regret it. Allowing David Rossi to deal with the Associated Press regarding a potential investigation into his finances would be a PR nightmare waiting to happen. That is, if it didn't end up as a homicide case first because there was no doubt in her mind that Dave would quite happily kill anyone involved. Ex-wife number three certainly knew how to provide a disruption in her carefully ordered life. But killing the story was her priority and she'd effectively done just that, albeit by throwing herself to the proverbial wolves, but still, it was done. Perhaps, that would be one less roadblock in her developing relationship with the man just beyond the bathroom door.

Hearing the bathroom door squeak, she turned her head slightly to see the man in question casually walk into the room. Smiling as he approached her, she caught her breath as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Teasing, JJ murmured, "Someone was a little slow to rise this morning."

Grinning wickedly, David raised a brow. "I beg to differ, honey. Parts of me rose just fine, if you recall."

"Stop that," JJ laughed. "You know what I mean. I nearly had to shove you out of bed. Although," she said, giving him the once over, "you still look good. I like the new shirt."

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, David winked at her. "You oughta, considering you picked it out."Seating himself across from her at the small dining table, he watched as she picked at her fruit. Finally grabbing her hand to still her nervous movements, he demanded gently, "Look at me, Jen. What's wrong, honey?"

Looking up quickly and flashing him a bright smile, JJ shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. Just trying to get my thoughts in order for the day."

"Don't do this, Jen. Don't shut me out. Was it last night? Are you having regrets now?" he asked, leveling her with a dark, concerned stare.

"Of course not!" she hastily reassured him. "Last night was wonderful. I meant what I said last night. I wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you now."

"I want that, too, honey. But this isn't gonna work if you can't talk to me. Something has you upset and I wanna know what it is. I can't fix it if I don't know what's broken," Dave told her firmly.

"Nothing's broken," JJ said with a quick negative shake of her head. "It's already fixed. I fixed it."

"Fixed what, honey?" David asked again, taking a sip of his coffee. Muffling a curse as his phone chose that particular moment to ring, David glanced down at the call display. Glaring at the screen, David flashed her an apologetic smile. "It's Hotch, honey. I've gotta take this but, we're gonna finish this."

JJ nodded as she watched the man in front of her answer the call. Listening as he laughingly related the incidents of yesterday with his ex-wife, JJ merely smiled benignly. Suddenly, as she watched his face lighten as he laughed with Hotch about that nightmare of a woman that Hotch evidently was familiar with, she realized there really wasn't much she wouldn't do to keep this man in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ten seconds after the last student filed out of the lecture hall for the day, David Rossi had a strong arm wrapped around Jennifer Jareau's narrow waist, pulling her toward him.

"YOU are gonna lose our bet," JJ laughed, slipping her arms around his waist. "Was it really necessary to tell that professor that he was completely incompetent and a disgrace to the educational system, Dave?"

Smiling, David nodded. "It was…and if you noticed, I did it with a smile and never raised my voice. I get points for that! Besides, honey, I couldn't listen to any more of the new age, touchy feely hippie crap. Christ, the guy honestly thinks that serial killers are just men and women, misunderstood as children, acting out for attention! Did you honestly think I was just gonna let that one pass by? You know me, Jen. I'd have had a stroke tryin' to hold it in!"

JJ nodded solemnly as she listen to him continue to rail.

"I mean really, babe. What the hell is it about the West Coast? Has everybody lost their ability to look at things rationally?"

"Honey, as much as I appreciate your insights on the appalling lack of sense out here on the less sane side of the United States, do you think we could table the discussion until AFTER you feed me?" JJ asked, fighting an eruption of giggles at his disgusted face.

"Ah, so, my girl finally found her appetite, huh? Since you only picked at your breakfast and you disappeared for lunch, I guess I shoulda expected you'd be hungry. You want to go back to the hotel first?" David asked with a grin.

"Nope, let's just throw our stuff in the car and fine a nice little secluded restaurant for a quick dinner. Maybe there's a decent seafood place around here," JJ suggested.

Pulling her tighter against him, Dave leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Shhh, don't say that too loud, babe. The natives believe they've got the monopoly on edible seafood around here."

"Well, I think they need to prove it to us then, don't you?" JJ said, pulling the willing man toward the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thirty minutes later, JJ and Dave followed their waiter to be seated on the deck of The Fish Grotto as JJ asked, "Okay, David, what gives? This doesn't exactly look like the kind of joint we could get into without reservations. And, since you didn't know what I was going to want for supper until half an hour ago and I haven't left your side, I want to know how you managed this little maneuver."

Shrugging, Dave reached for the wine list. "I have magical powers. You didn't know?"

"Yeah, right. I don't think my little FBI budget is gonna cover the bill for this little excursion," JJ sighed.

"They're not going to. Quit worrying, Jen, and relax. The work day is done. Now, it's just us. And to answer your earlier question, do you really think there's a place I CAN'T get into if I really want to?"

As JJ opened her mouth to question him again, Dave decided it was time to redirect the subject to something HE had been wondering all day. "So, beautiful, you gonna come clean about where you ran off to this afternoon? And, don't say shopping because I don't see any evidence of any purchases," Dave warned.

Leaning forward in her seat, JJ propped her chin on her hand and stared across the table at the handsome man currently questioning her. "I didn't realize that you'd miss me," JJ said pertly.

Tapping her nose with a gentle finger, David shook his head. "I always know when you are or aren't around. I always have. I just have the right to ask some questions now, don't I? Tell me where you disappeared to, honey."

Tilting her head to look at him, she whispered, "Let's just say that not all purchases have to take up a lot of space. Lace, for example, rarely does."

Rossi closed his eyes and groaned. Refocusing gleaming eyes on her, Dave said hoarsely, "Jennifer, telling a man that is just cruel."

"Remember, Dave. Patience. It's a virtue," she quoted. "And besides, I'm not about to pass up that calamari that I smell," she told him primly.

"Sweetheart, I want my filet mignon, too. But this is why God created carryout. I can have that food put into containers faster than you can say Victoria's got a secret!" David smiled as he watched the woman in front of him giggle happily. But as she quieted, he watched her face begin to fall as she looked at a point just beyond his left shoulder. Turning around to see what had caught her eye, he saw that one of the reporter's he often saw hanging around the office making his way to their table. Turning back, David asked, "Anything wrong, babe?"

Shaking her head, JJ smiled at him tightly. "Dave, just do me a favor and don't say anything. I've already got this handled."

Opening his mouth to respond, Dave was interrupted by Jennifer's greeting to the reporter.

"Imagine seeing you here, Sam. Twice in one day," she laughed. "Just like we used to be at the office, huh?"

Nodding the reporter asked, "Yeah, small world. We still on for tomorrow morning, Agent Jareau?"

Ignoring the pointed look Dave was giving her, JJ nodded. "I believe we settled this earlier this morning, didn't we, Sam? Now, I'm sure you'll allow me to relax and finish my dinner, right?"

"Of course," Sam nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking toward the entrance to the building.

Waiting until the other man was out of earshot, David directed a hard look at JJ as he remembered her phone conversation of earlier in the day. The conversation that they'd never finished discussing this morning due to the crafty minx in front of him and her ability to steal his breath with a look alone. "You want to fill me in on what's going on or do I need to start guessing? Start talking, woman, and do it fast."

Sighing, JJ reached for the wine the steward delivered only to have her hand gently brushed aside as David lifted the bottle to fill her glass. Taking a deep sip, JJ gathered her courage. "It's really nothing, Dave. I just promised Sam a brief interview tomorrow that he can use for B roll when he needs it. You know, background information on the BAU and such."

"Now, why do I have a sneaking suspicion that there's more to this story, Jen?" David asked, narrowing his eyes on her averted face.

Shrugging, JJ took another swallow of wine. "Rossi, there's nothing else that you need to know."

"Big difference between need and want. Trust me, both terms apply here. So, in the interest of time, why don't you just answer the question. I'm warning you, honey. I'm a determined man. Either you can give me the answers that I want or I can go ask Sam. Your choice."

Slapping a hand to the table, JJ glared at the older man. "Damn it, Rossi! You can be the most infuriating man."

"Tell me something that I wasn't already well aware of, Jen," Rossi replied patiently.

Defeated, JJ shook her head. "Look, Dave, I had a problem and I took care of it."

"What kind of problem?" Dave asked shortly.

"The kind that I solved in my own way," JJ said tersely.

"Did this problem have something to do with me?" Watching her face pale, he continued, "Don't bother lying, Jen. We both know it did. And, I'm pretty certain it originated this morning with a certain phone call you received while I was in the shower. I heard part of it."

"Eavesdropping, Dave? That seems beneath you," JJ huffed.

"I use what I've got in my arsenal, babe, and I won't make apologies for it," Dave told her honestly.

Leaning back in her chair, JJ sighed. "Fine. You want the truth? Here it is. Sam Hunt was going to do an in-depth investigation into the legendary David Rossi's life. Starting with you finances and book royalties and a rather loud accusation from an unnamed source that alleged you were hiding money from the IRS."

"You know that's a load of bullshit, Jen. My ex-wife's way of yanking my chain," David laughed.

"Yes, I do," JJ explained patiently. "But, it still triggered the press, Dave. So, I did my job and I took care of it."

"You agreed to give Sam a personal interview. Which you hate. Correct?" Dave said, narrowing his eyes on JJ's face.

Nodding reluctantly, JJ murmured, "It was better than the alternative. The problem's resolved and it'll go away now. Now, let's just forget about it and enjoy our night."

"Oh, we'll enjoy our night, honey. But, there's no way in hell I'm forgetting anything." Reaching out a warm hand to cup the back of her neck and pull her face toward him, he added in a low tone, "It may be one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me." Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. Releasing her slowly, David grinned. "Now, tell me more about this little shopping trip you made over lunch," he ordered with a wicked smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Four days later, JJ giggled as she felt the man behind her nuzzle the nape of her neck as she watched the lighted elevator numbers climb. Turning in his arms, JJ slapped David's arm lightly. "Will you STOP? We're at the office!" JJ smiled.

"So? Jen, I don't have any intention of hiding anything from anyone," Dave told her with a grin. "I don't happen to think there's anything for us to be ashamed of. I've found a wonderful woman to enjoy my life with. You can't possibly see anything wrong with that, can you?" Dave said, lowering his mouth to playfully nip her lower lip.

"Maybe not. But still, this is the Federal Building. A few proprieties still need to be observed. Some boundaries have to be established," JJ explained patiently, breaking away before he could escalate their kiss, as much as she wanted it.

"Oh, you mean like the ones you enacted on the plane right before we joined the mile high club?" Dave chuckled.

Shaking her head, JJ looked at the man that held her in his arms. "I don't know why I even bother. You haven't been able to keep your hands off me all week. Those two elderly women on the plane this morning still probably think we were committing some kind of felony."

"Actually, what you did for me in the plane's bathroom IS still a felony in several states," Dave growled against her neck. "Anyhow," Dave said as the elevator doors slid open and he guided her out of the car, "I still say we gave them the highlight of whatever trip they were on."

Sighing, JJ nodded. "There's also the added benefit of having made it home without the problems of our trip out there."

Slipping an arm around her waist as they walked down the long hallway, Rossi nodded. "Now, we'll just finish up this day at the good old FB of I and then, you're all mine again. A nice long weekend at Little Creek," he said, with a gentle squeeze to her hip.

"Awfully confident, aren't you?" she said, offering him a teasing smile.

"Damn right, I am. I learned a few things this week, Jennifer. The primary being that something had been missing from my life until fairly recently. Now that I've found that something, I won't lose it. You've become essential, Little Girl and I'm quite certain that I'm never gonna get enough of you," he replied quietly, tugging a strand of her hair.

Opening her mouth to respond, JJ was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

Staring down at Jennifer's face, Rossi asked, alarmed, "What the hell was that?"

Watching her friend run down the hall toward her, JJ grinned. "That would be our resident technological goddess. Move aside, honey. You're about to get trampled."

"Gumdrop!" Garcia yelled. "You're home! You're here!" Garcia shouted, swallowing up her smaller friend in a tight hug.

Laughing, JJ returned her friend's embrace. "Pen, we were only gone a week! We travel all the time!"

Finally releasing her hold on the media liaison, Garcia took a step back and stared at JJ with widened eyes. "You don't know what they've been saying around these parts, Angelfish! Strauss has been on the warpath. Rumors have been circulating for days that our division doesn't need a media coordinator anymore. I didn't know what to think!"

Flashing an alarmed glance up at Rossi, JJ spat, "I've gotta find Hotch and fix this!"

Wrapping a gentle, secure grip around JJ's arm when she would have bolted, Dave shook his head, his face grim. "No, you don't. I've already handled Strauss, JJ."

Turning her head toward him, JJ dropped a hand to her hip. "What are you talking about…you've handled this? What do you know, Rossi?"

Looking between her two friends, Garcia cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I just think I'll go somewhere that isn't here," she mumbled, scurrying down the hall.

"I'm waiting, Dave," JJ snapped, eyes never leaving his.

Motioning toward his office, Dave said quietly, grabbing JJ's dropped bag from the floor, "Honey, unless you want an audience for this discussion, I suggest we go into my office."

Blowing out an irritated breath, JJ muttered, "Fine!" as she stomped up the stairs.

As JJ progress up the staircase, she heard Morgan say from above, "Well, lookie who finally decided it was time to come home!"

Punching him in the stomach as she passed, JJ experienced a moment of satisfaction as he grunted.

"Hey! What was that for?" Morgan yelled.

Passing the younger black man as he followed the woman he'd fallen in love with, Dave murmured, "Trust me, you don't wanna ask her any questions right now. Take my advice and run."

As Morgan watched Dave follow JJ into his office, Morgan met the eyes of his best friend, Penelope Garcia. "I just knew they'd have a good week, Mama. I mean, I thought they'd have a really, REALLY good week, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"I think they did, My Chocolate God. That is, until Strauss wrecked it. She started out this week screwing with them and it looks like she's gonna end it that way, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dave barely had the door closed before she fired her first question. "What do you know about this, Rossi? What the hell have you done that I don't know about?"

Progressing across the room toward the highly agitated beautiful woman that had held his heart for longer than he cared to admit, Dave held up his hands. "Jen, Erin Strauss is not someone you need to be concerned about, okay? Trust me."

"Easy for you to say, Dave! Not all of us make our own rules! You may have power over that woman, but I don't. I'm just some lowly FBI employee subject to her every whim!"

Shaking his head firmly, Rossi growled, "The hell you are! I've already ensured that you won't be affected by Erin's temper tantrums."

Taking a step closer to jab Rossi in the chest with a pointed finger, JJ said in a low voice, "Tell me what you did, Dave. And, while you're at it, tell me when you did it."

Seeing the determinedly belligerent look on her face, Dave knew he was going to have to make a full disclosure. Sighing, Dave shrugged. "Look, Jen, Erin's had a stick up her ass since before Portland. Hell, Erin was born with a stick up her ass."

"Be that as it may, you aren't telling me anything," JJ growled.

"All right, honey, here it is. Last week, Erin caught wind of the trouble we had on our last case….you know, about how upset you'd gotten."

Crossing her arms across her waist, JJ frowned. "Keep going, Dave. So far I haven't heard anything that would make her want to get rid of my job."

"Sweetheart, she was going to formally reprimand you. And, there wasn't any way that I was gonna stand there and allow it to happen. What you did, you did for the victim. All of us have been there before. It wasn't something you needed a mark on your jacket for. So we reached a deal."

"What did you do to fix it?" JJ asked, shaken. "Tell me that you didn't do something horrible!"

Grinning, Rossi whispered, "Oh, it was heinous!"

"Dave…," JJ said warningly.

Grabbing her chilled hand, he pulled her slight frame against him, "I agreed to take a little trip to Portland and I must say, I think I got more than you, me or her bargained for, don't you?"

"You did that for me?" JJ whispered.

"Damn right, I did. You don't get it, do you? There's nothing I won't do to protect you, Jennifer. Oh, I could have had the bitch fired but, then the powers that be would harass me to fill her position. The hell with that! Going to Portland was easier…and infinitely more satisfying, considering the company I had."

Leaning her head against his chest, JJ whispered, "Thank you, Dave."

Slowly bending to kiss the frown from her face,, Dave was interrupted by a knock on his office door, both he and JJ turned to see Morgan stick his head inside. "Hey, guys! I hate to bust this party up but, I thought you might wanna know that our lovely Bureau Chief is headed this way. And, if I'm any kind of profiler at all, I'd say she's on the warpath."

"Oh, this should be fun," Rossi laughed.

Slapping his chest, JJ looked up at him, saying, "How can you say that? That woman evidently hates me!"

"Nope, she hates ME! She thought you would be collateral damage. Now, come on, beautiful. Watch and learn, Little Girl. Watch and Learn!" David said, taking her hand and leading her out of his office.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As she followed Dave down the staircase, she looked at the back of his head in bewilderment. The man had actually protected her against the she-beast that was Erin Strauss. Before they'd even been involved, he'd done that. When she'd been treating him to the steady glares and silent treatment, he'd been saving her career. If she hadn't known that she'd fallen in love before, she did now. Although, loving him did not preclude her from believing that David Rossi had lost his fool they stepped onto the central BAU floor, JJ felt a shiver run down her spine as Erin Strauss strode through the glass doors. Relieved when Dave circled her waist with a strong comforting arm, JJ watched as the man she loved greeted the other woman.

"Erin, Erin, Erin! Did you make a special trip down her to welcome Agent Jareau and I home? How kind of you!" Dave said in a loud clear voice. "Honey, look, the big Kahuna made a special trip down here just for us!"

"Dave!" JJ hissed under her breath.

"You're just the woman I wanted to see anyway!" David continued, ignoring the pinches that the lovely woman at his side was delivering to his arm.

"Enjoy your time in Portland, Agent Rossi?" Erin asked snidely. "I hear that Melinda was less than pleased that you'd found your way to her part of the world."

Calmly surrounding JJ's pinching fingers in a warm grip, Dave nodded. "Actually, I did. It was so kind of you to let her know we were coming. And, I've got to thank you, Strauss, time away from the office was exactly what Agent Jareau and I needed. Time away from the job always offers new perspectives and possibilities. You oughta try it sometime."

Speechless, Erin glared at Rossi. Finally, drawing her shoulders back, Strauss huffed, "Very well." Turning on her heel, she left quickly.

"Holy Crap!" Morgan strangled out. "Rossi, you rendered her speechless! JJ, little sister, I think you better start explaining what happened in Portland. In detail."

Still staring at Dave while he grinned down at her, Jennifer replied, "I owe you, Derek. If you hadn't convinced me to sacrifice myself a week ago, none of this would have happened."

"Are you telling me that we have Derek Morgan and Erin Strauss to thank for our future together, honey. Now there's a tag team I never thought I'd live to see," Dave chuckled.

"Uncool, dude! Using my name with hers is just plain wrong!" Morgan retorted, disgusted.

Watching as Morgan stalked away from them, Dave stared down into JJ's bright blue eyes. "So, I believe this makes us even now. I covered your back with Strauss and you covered mine with my ex-wife. Now, all we have to do is get past Garcia and we're home free."

"Trust me, taking on Strauss is gonna be a walk in the park compared to getting past Pen," JJ laughed.

Groaning, David lifted his eyes heavenward. "Grab your bag, honey. We're getting out of here before that woman has a chance to redirect the surveillance cameras to us."

"Sounds wonderful. If I remember correctly, you promised me a long lazy weekend at Little Creek," JJ said on a smile.

"And this time, we're having that tiramisu - in bed!" Rossi replied, grabbing her hand.

"That, Agent Rossi," JJ murmured, lifting herself on tiptoe, "sounds like a wonderful plan." Pressing her parted lips to his, neither noticed their gathered team smiling approvingly at the sight they made.

-The End-


End file.
